


【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 20

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 大家都在干正事儿的时候撒哥和隆少少在船上干了点儿啥……





	【SS撒隆】The Hitman's Bodyguard 20

撒加回到房间，加隆正坐在床边那张单人沙发上，身上还披着那件他先前穿过的浴袍。  
“哟，亲爱的老哥，你回来啦，”他笑着对撒加说，“米罗小子怎么样？”  
“生气了。”撒加摇了摇头，开始解开衬衫的纽扣。  
“有多生气？”加隆站起来，帮他脱掉衬衣，顺便在兄长的后颈上吻了一下，又沿着右边肩胛骨吻下去，直到腰椎和尾椎。  
“‘我们两清了，亲爱的杰米尼局长。’”撒加伸手摸了摸加隆的头发，那些发茬太短，他很难抓得住。  
加隆半跪下去，牙齿叼着他的腰带扣，仰起脸来。  
“哇哦！”他从齿缝里说，“那还真是相当生气了。”他熟练地拆开撒加的腰带，眼神闪闪地问：“要不要我安慰你一下？”  
撒加抬了一下嘴角：“哦？你打算怎么安慰我？”  
“……你猜？”加隆低下头，舌尖隔着内裤靠近撒加的器官，“看看，它比你清楚多了。”  
欲望目视可见地挺立起来，撒加叹了口气，捏住加隆的一边肩膀：“看样子你今晚不打算再睡觉了？”  
“至少现在还不困啊。”加隆脱掉撒加的内裤，认真地舔舐着微湿的顶端，“你想睡吗？”  
“……暂时还不想。”撒加的呼吸节奏有点乱，回答得倒是又快又直接。他拍拍加隆的脸，示意他到床上去，但加隆坚决地拒绝了：  
“别去床上。”他半含着兄长的勃起，吐字不清地说，“我好不容易才把床垫整个翻过来。”  
撒加扶着他，慢慢往后退了两步，脚跟就碰到了沙发。他放任自己陷落进沙发里，将腿分开搭在扶手上。  
加隆从唇缝里漏出一声笑：“混蛋哥哥，你还真会享受。”他抓住撒加的右脚踝，来来回回地舔吻他，不只是挺立的茎身，还有大腿和膝盖内侧。撒加握住扶手，仰起头，闭上眼睛。  
“加隆，”他的声音又低又沉，像是有些疲惫，又像是情至深处的沙哑，“用力点。”  
“要你说。”加隆埋下头去，先是抿起嘴唇啜着那灼热坚硬的欲望，然后张开嘴，一点一点地把它吞进口腔。撒加向来喜欢他这样。不过，他不知道撒加是否清楚，他自己也很喜欢这样。先前他们曾经很久没见面，确切地说，三个月零十一天。从第一个月后半段起，他恨不得每晚做梦都要含着撒加的家伙花样百出地摆弄……可是等他们真的见了面，当然没有任何能满足他愿望的机会。撒加只是言简意赅地说：“你在这里不安全。我已经安排好了。现在送你到国际刑警总部那边去。”  
这些往事想起得越多，加隆吮吸的力道就越重。他的技巧不算多好，可他知道能让撒加短暂地沉迷甚至失控的也并非他的技巧。他的右手按着撒加的腿，完全没意识到自己腿上的伤口正因为跪地的姿势而微微渗出血来。他只是近乎虔诚地吞吐着撒加的器官，把它尽可能地含入最深的地方，再用舌尖小心地舔弄顶端，直到感觉到撒加的大腿肌肉开始微微发抖，腰线也难耐地越绷越紧。  
临近高潮的时候，撒加想要撤出来，但加隆猛地握紧了他的手，然后用齿尖划过他那箭在弦上的欲望。  
撒加有点发怔地看着加隆，他的弟弟笑嘻嘻的，嘴角边有清晰的精液痕迹。加隆俯下身去，像只被驯服的兽似的舔吻着兄长赤裸的大腿和膝弯，又沿着搭在扶手上的小腿直吻到脚踝。他抬起头看向撒加，喉结不住地颤动，眼睛亮得像外面夜空里的星星。  
“你很美味啊。”加隆舔了舔嘴唇，笑着说，然后站起来去蹭撒加的脸，“要不要自己尝尝？”  
撒加勾住他的脖子，把他拉到怀里亲吻，不出所料地品尝到意犹未尽的味道。加隆热烈地回吻他，从唇缝里问他：“现在感觉好些了吗，哥哥？”  
“好多了。”撒加轻声说，然后挺身站起来，把加隆反压进沙发，一把扯开他的浴袍，低头去吻他精悍的腹部，再沿着腹股沟吻上他的勃起，“等会儿想必会更好的……”

……不知道第几次高潮以后，两个人近乎精疲力尽地倒在尚算干爽的床上。撒加伸手把弟弟揽进怀里。加隆闭上眼睛，漫不经心地数着兄长落在自己睫毛上的吻。  
“……真不敢相信我居然会说这句话……”加隆紧握着撒加的手说，嗓音听起来哑得厉害，“不过我们不能再做了。除非你打算再从阿姆斯特丹码头原路坐回去。”  
“我同意，再继续的话，恐怕天都要大亮了。”撒加用被单把两个人裹在一起，“等身上的汗稍微消下去，我们得再去洗个澡。”  
“哦……”加隆点头，但眼睛已经睁不开，“让我先睡一觉再说。”他把头埋在撒加胸口，喃喃道：“我说，老哥，你刚才出去不会喝到了什么不对的东西吧，感觉像是彻底转性了啊……”  
“……我什么也没喝。”撒加轻笑，“怎么，你不是就喜欢我这样跟你一起疯？”  
“没错，”加隆的声音越来越低，“我简直喜欢得要命！撒加，你要是永远这么火辣劲爆就好了……不过我也知道……下了船你就不这样了……对吧……”  
“知道就好。”撒加搂住他轻轻拍抚，眼神温柔地看着那张近在咫尺的睡脸，轻轻吻上弟弟的薄唇：“你先睡，我去放热水。等下叫你起来洗澡。”  
“……哦……”加隆含糊地嘟囔，“真是麻烦……”  
“我给你洗总可以吧？”  
“成交……”

 

TBC


End file.
